The invention relates to a sliding cam system with at least one sliding cam that is arranged locked in rotation, but movable in the axial direction on at least one axially fixed base shaft for forming a camshaft of a reciprocating piston internal combustion engine, with at least one actuator device for adjusting the sliding cam into different axial positions by means of at least one actuator pin that can be engaged in at least one sliding groove on the periphery of the sliding cam, wherein the actuator device has a machine-fixed housing and the sliding grooves are arranged in a groove section of the sliding cam, and with a bracket that surrounds the groove section by means of side shoulders and is guided parallel to the base shaft and is provided with an opening in the area of the actuator pins.
Such a class-forming sliding cam system is known from DE 10 2011 050 484 A1. In that sliding cam system, the locking device is oriented perpendicular to the actuator device and is guided separately from this on a cylinder head cover of the reciprocating piston internal combustion engine. This construction therefore requires a large installation space that is not available in smaller internal combustion engines. Furthermore, the angular bracket has no axial guide, so that it is guided on the outer envelope circle of the groove section and rubs against it here. The shoulders on the bracket corresponding to the flanks of the groove section are extended in the circumferential direction and thus have a heavy construction. These extended shoulders, however, are required to be able to absorb the torque when moving from one axial position of the locking device to another. The locking device is not able to absorb additional forces here axial to the actuator pins.